Act Of Desperation
by dark alexandra
Summary: ¿Quién es Rin en realidad? Sesshomaru está por descubrirlo y se dará cuenta que el poder no lo es todo. ¿O si?


**Act Of Desperation**

**Capítulo I**

"_Hace ya varios siglos, existió el demonio más poderoso de todos los tiempos, humanos y demonios huían de él, esperando nunca encontrarlo de frente, pues sabían que ese sería el final de su existencia._

_Altivo y arrogante, nunca mostró compasión alguna por nadie, dicen incluso, que asesinó a sus padres. Aquél demonio era conocido por sus actos crueles, su mirada fría y calculadora, su carencia de sentimientos y su gran poder. No pocos eran los que le habían enfrentado con la esperanza de derrotarlo, y en cada una de esas ocasiones el resultado había sido nefasto. Las manos de aquél cruel ser estaban bañadas en sangre._

_Amo y señor de todas las tierras que pisaba, nunca imaginó que su final estaba más cerca de lo que él pudo alguna vez imaginado. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para salvarse de aquella maldición que él mismo había desencadenado, todo terminó._

_Entre los habitantes de las aldeas aledañas al castillo del demonio, corría el rumor de que éste había conocido de frente a su única debilidad, y que era eso lo que lo había llevado a su muerte. Los más románticos dijeron que se trataba de una mujer, sin embargo, aquella fue una de las muchas suposiciones que hubo; varios comentaron que él mismo había preferido la muerte a ver como se mermaban sus poderes, y otros charlaban entre sí alegando que la sed de poder del demonio era tanta, que terminó por consumirlo._

_Varios se sentían curiosidad por saber de qué forma había muerto aquél demonio, pero de los demonios que habitaban en el castillo que le perteneció en vida al demonio, solo obtenían respuestas escuetas acerca de los últimos momentos de vida de éste, dirigiendo a los curiosos, frases que daban a entender que el demonio había preferido la muerte._

_Cierto es, que él mismo desencadenó su perdición, y aunque muchos eran los rumores que se podían escuchar en aquél tiempo en las aldeas, todos tenían en claro que aquél demonio no estaba preparado para enfrentar su fin; la maldición que el mismo había desencadenado"._

Sesshomaru enrolló aquél pergamino y suspiró, aquél demonio había sido imprudente. Dejó el pergamino en su lugar correspondiente y salió de la habitación, ensimismado en sus pensamientos y olvidando rápidamente lo que acababa de leer. Su mente ahora vagaba en las posibles maneras de recuperar la espada que él sabía, siempre le debió haber permanecido.

Sesshomaru no estaba consciente de eso, pero definitivamente el hecho de que su padre le hubiera heredado a Inu-Yasha la espada que el tanto deseaba, desató enojo en él. Con un plan en mente, decidió que lo mejor sería deshacerse de su molesto hermanastro y así ganar el control absoluto de aquella espada. Repudiaba que el hanyō mostrara sentimientos ante aquella humana, se parecía tanto a su padre cuando hacía eso.

Y fué así, que sumergido en sus pensamientos, el Lord de las Tierras del Norte se embarcó en la que el pensaba, sería la primera y última batalla para poder ganar el control de aquella espada. LLegó al lugar de la batalla, no fue díficil, pero su hermanastro aún seguía algo perplejo por lo sucedido.

La batalla tomó su curso, Sesshomaru mostró su forma original y comenzó a atacar a InuYasha, cuando lo tuvo en su mandíbula un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente. Lo desechó enseguida, enojado por haberse permitido esa conducta.

* * *

_Hay energía fluyendo, es algo nuevo, algo en formación, algo que solo necesita un poco de tiempo para poder abrir los ojos a nuevo mundo, el peso entre el bien y el mal. La inocencia y alegría, el miedo y el enojo._

* * *

Aquél momento de duda le costó mucho pues había sido eso lo que le permitió a InuYasha infringirle dolor a Sesshomaru clavándole a Tetsusaiga en el ojo. Sesshomaru ya exasperado por la situación en la que se encontraba siguió a InuYasha, quedando así encima de la tumba de su padre. No prestó mucha atención a las palabras que salían de la boca del hanyō, solo alcanzó a distinguir la palabra "proteger" saliendo de los labios de su hermano.

En aquél momento decidió atacar, se olvidó de lo demás, su impulsó lo guió y fue en ese instante en el que sintió un dolor desgarrador en el brazo izquierdo, gruñó de dolor.

Sabía que InuYasha decía algo en ese momento pero no le prestó atención, decidió atacarlo de nuevo pero InuYasha se adelantó a su golpe y Sesshomaru resultó gravemente herido. Salió despedido en el aire, y antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, se convirtió en una bola de luz y desapareció del lugar.

No estaba molesto por haber perdido su brazo, de hecho podría llegar a usar eso a favor, pues podría encontrar la manera de que la maldición Tetsusaiga no lo afectara, se encontraba molesto por otra situación, de la cual prefería no hablar en ese momento.

Pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que Sesshomaru decidiera retar a InuYasha una vez más, lo que no sabía es que al hacer eso, el mismo estaría desencadenando el principio de su fin.

* * *

_El lento latir de un corazón se hace presente, y cada vez más fuerte, abre los ojos la nueva vida, sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer. Aquella nueva creación que es tan frágil como peligrosa. Energía._

* * *

Un años después se repetía la misma historia. El duelo con InuYasha, no fue nada como lo esperaba, una vez más Sesshomaru se distrajo con uno de los pensamientos que últimamente cruzaban su mente. Su hermanastro había logrado controlar aquella técnica que Sesshomaru le creía incapaz de realizar. Fue en ese preciso instante y lugar que un sorprendente flujo de energía se hizo presente, Sesshomaru se encontraba en peligro y se sorprendió al ver que su espada lo protegía aún cuando él había negado usarla. Tenseiga lo transportó a un bosque calmado y silencioso.

Fue cuando todo empezó, su perdición.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Este fic lo estoy escribiendo en colaboración con Crystal. Ryd, y espero que lo disfruten y me den su opinión. Ya extrañaba escribir acerca de esta pareja.

**-Alexandra-**


End file.
